Pinnacle Rock
Pinnacle Rock is a large thunderous mountain deep within Never Land and is said to be one of the most dangerous locations on the island. Due to how dangerous Pinnacle Rock is it was the ideal place where the legendary pirate Captain Buzzard Bones hid his treasure during his travels. Role in the series Pinnacle Rock first appearance in the episode "Grandpa Bones", After Jake and his crew rescue Grandpa Bones they help the elderly pirate reunite with his grandson Bones by escorting him to the Jolly Roger, where Bones was hard at work swabbing the deck as Captain Hook bellows out more order when Jake and his crew arrive with the elderly pirate who later revealed to be Bones after a warm teary reunion. Grandpa Bones wanted to know if his grandson was happy working aboard the Jolly Roger. When Captain Hook overhears the elder pirates remarks and claims Bones doesn't have time to waste with this reunion ordering Bones to carry out a ridiculous number or task much to Grandpa Bones annoyance at how this selfish old codfish abuse his grandson. Hook demands the old pirate to leave at once but Grandpa Bones refuse to be scared off by the captain revealing he sailed with the best the infamous Captain Buzzard. Much to the surprise of both Bones and Captain Hook. Bones suggest they go on a treasure hunt to uncover Buzzard's vast treasure. Jake and his comrades accompanied Bones, his grandfather and Captain Hook to Pinnacle Rock on Never Land. Through the course to reclaim Captain Buzzard's Grandpa Bones had difficulty recalling the direction to Pinnacle Rock fueling Captain Hook rage that Hook picks the path leading the captain into one calamity after another only to be rescued by Jake and his crew at every turn. After finally reaching Pinnacle Rock Grandpa Bones again couldn't recall where the treasure was hidden at Pinnacle Rock. Again Captain Hook loses his patients with the elderly pirate but notices a dangling rope coming from Pinnacle Rock, believing it would lead to the treasure Hook decides to climb up the mountain. However, Grandpa Bones soon recalls that the treasure was buried near an old tree stump at the foot of the mountain and that it was too dangerous to hide the treasure near the top of Pinnacle Rock do to the dangers of being strike by lightning. True to Grandpa Bones' words as Captain Hook climbed higher up Pinnacle Rock he was strike by lightning and sent plummeting toward the ground. Luckily Izzy and Jake manage to catch him in mid-flight with the power of Izzy's Pixie Dust bring Hook safely to the ground. Grandpa Bones soon recalled that Once the treasure is uncovered at Pinnacle Rock Captain Hook attempt to swipe the treasure but he is quickly subdued by Grandpa Bones who revealed to be none other than Captain Buzzard himself much to everyone surprise. he was merely pretending not to know which way to go knowing Hook's true colors would reveal itself. Before leaving with his treasure Captain Buzzard Bones thanks Jake and his crew for their effort in the adventure before telling Bones he originally plans for him to join him in his explorations across the Never Sea but has high hope in Bones teaching Hook to be a better captain. Captain Buzzard waves farewell and set off for his next adventure not before reminding Hook to be nicer to his grandson because he'll be watching. Gallery Pinnacle Rock-Grandpa Bones02.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones18.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones10.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Mountains